


Sea Of Green

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: blackcest100, Drabble, F/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blacks are on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Of Green

> _"Sail the sea of green  
>          with me  
> Find out why the sky  
>          is stormy."_
> 
> __~ Frederick J. Mayer, '[The Son of the Green Sea](http://www.daypoems.net/poems/2359.html)'.

 

Summer, and a holiday at the beach, and Aunt Druella is complaining loudly about the hotel service, whilst mother murmurs something regarding saucy looks she swears the manager gave her. Their voices are floating on the sea breeze, caught up and tangled with loose leaves and a mislaid chocolate wrapper, the edge of a stamp torn from a postcard before it’s time, and the pungent scent of seaweed and salt and crumpled, damp towels. The women’s voices curl down with the wind to the dip in the cove where a boy and a girl lie on a patch of damp sand in amongst the small, grey pebbles, just out of sight of the rest of the world, hidden from view, even though the voices reach. They’re dark-haired and laughing, and both of them beautiful.

“Tide’s turning,” observes the girl, and traces invisible runes across the bare chest of the boy. “We’ll be stuck here if we stay much longer.”

Sirius rises on one elbow, sand-grains digging into his skin, and looks at the green-brown waves critically, before shrugging and smiling, and catching the girl up in a deep kiss, his hand winding knots in her hair. “I really don’t care.”


End file.
